gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. and Mrs. Pines
Father/Dad (Mr. Pines) |personality = |appearance = 1 |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Piedmont, CaliforniaIn the theme song opening, Dipper's bag says Piedmont on it. Also, Dipper is based on creator Alex Hirsch who is from Piedmont, California. |family = Dipper Pines (son) Mabel Pines (daughter) Stan Pines (uncle & uncle-in-law) Great grandfather Pines (grandfather and grandfather-in-law)† |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote ="It all began when our parents decided we could use some fresh air. They shipped us up north to a sleepy town called Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our great uncle's place in the woods." -Dipper }} Mr. and Mrs. Pines are the parents of Dipper and Mabel Pines. Not much is known about them, as they're only mentioned a few times throughout the show. They currently have not made an official appearance on the show. The only image seen of them is cut off, revealing only their torsos. History Mr. Pines went to a Windows '95 conference and received a promotional bag with a t-shirt in it. But since he didn't want to wear it, he gave it to Mabel, who uses it as a sleep shirt.http://www.comicsalliance.com/2012/08/24/alex-hirsch-gravity-falls-interview/ At some point near the beginning of the summer, Mr. and Mrs. Pines decided that their children, Mabel and Dipper, needed some fresh air, so they sent them to Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at their Great Uncle's house in the woods. They are only briefly (and partially) shown in "Tourist Trapped." Only their arms and chests can be seen. They take Dipper's video game and Mabel's cat, give their children luggage, and dab sunscreen on their noses. Mabel mentions Mrs. Pines in "The Inconveniencing," recalling that she used to dress Dipper up in a lamb costume and have him perform the Lamby Lamby Dance. Wendy references both parents in "Double Dipper," saying that she thought that Dipper got his nickname because Mr. and Mrs. Pines hated him. Both parents are briefly mentioned in "The Time Traveler's Pig," when Blendin Blandin threatens Dipper and Mabel by saying he will go back in time to prevent their parents from ever meeting. Because they still exist, Dipper and Mabel conclude that he forgot. Mr. Pines is mentioned throughout "Fight Fighters" by Rumble McSkirmish, who believes that Robbie killed Mr. Pines, and later in the same episode by Dipper who explains that he lied to Rumble and that no one killed his and Mabel's father. In "Gideon Rises," Stan tries to reassure Mr. and Mrs. Pines that Dipper and Mabel are doing fine over the phone, claiming that they are staying at a four-star hotel, though they are actually staying at Soos' grandma's run-down house. In "Mailbox," Mrs. Pines is mentioned by Mabel when she attempts to send her mother a video of her sticking 100 gummy-worms up her nose. Sightings Trivia *Dipper and Mabel's middle names are their parents' first names.Alex replies to a fan letter. *Since Stan and the twins share the same last name, it can be assumed that Mr. Pines' father is Stan's brother. *Alex has answered on his twitter that it's unlikely that there will be an episode where the parents are introduced.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/434592272470929408 es:Sr. y Sra. Pines pt-br:Sr. e Sra. Pines Category:Characters Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Minor characters Category:Pines Family Category:Males Category:Females Category:Adults